Canada Task Force 3
About Canada Task Force 3 (CANTF3) is based in Toronto, ON. It is the HUSAR (Heavy Urban Search and Rescue) Unit of the Toronto Fire Services in collaboration with Toronto Police Service and Toronto EMS. The team is made up of over 110 members with some specific capabilities to include the following: * Physical search and rescue operations in damaged/collapsed structures * Paramedic care to the injured * Paramedic care to the disaster response personnel * Reconnaissance to assess the damages and needs and provide feedback to local, provincial, and federal officials * Assessment of utilities to houses and buildings * Hazardous material surveys/evaluations * Structural/hazard evaluations of government/municipal buildings needed for immediate occupancy to support disaster relief operations * Stabilization of damaged structures, including shoring, cribbing operations on damaged buildings * Water/ice rescue operations Canada Taskforce 3 (CAN-TF3) is available to respond outside of Toronto within six hours. Upon request, Toronto HUSAR will respond to any community, province-wide, or in response to a nation-wide request from those whose resources have been overwhelmed. Toronto HUSAR can be deployed in part or as a whole to a variety of incidents. The team maintains a pre-determined 24/7 state of readiness, and is designed to be self-sufficient for up to 10 days. This readiness allows it to be deployed and react quickly to events, and to be deployable outside the City of Toronto, within the six hour mandate, when required. When a fully self-sustained deployment is required, Canada Taskforce 3 will deploy 65 multi-disciplined team members to the situation, complete with search and rescue equipment, base camp (base of operations), team management, and medical and logistical support. The team can also be deployed in lesser numbers for smaller requirements. CANTF3 is a division of the Toronto Fire Service and is one of five nationally recognized Heavy Urban Search and Rescue (HUSAR) teams in Canada. The additional four teams are located in Vancouver (CANTF1), Calgary (CANTF2), Manitoba (CANTF4), and Halifax (CANTF5). Collectively, these five teams lead Canada's emergency response initiative in Urban Search and Rescue (USAR). Apparatus Roster * Toronto Fire Services shop number in brackets. Station - 21 Old Eglinton Avenue, North York (Toronto Fire Special Ops Training Centre) :OSU 1 - Ford F-250 - Search & Communications (Ex-Toronto Paramedic Services) :OSU 2 - Ford F-600 / Dependable -Incident Support Unit (Ex-East York Fire Department) :OSU 3 (30014) - 1995 Ford LT-9000 tractor with OSU 3T :OSU 3T (30015) - 1988 Trailmobile 48' trailer :OSU 4 - 199? Volvo VHD - Shoring Unit (Ex-City of Toronto Public Works) :OSU 5 - Ford F-350 - Search Dog Unit (Ex-School Bus) :OSU 6 - Western Star CNV tractor with trailer (Ex-pop delivery truck) :OSU 10 (30025) - 1989 MCI 102A2 / Dependable coach bus (Ex-GO Transit) :OSU 12 (30026) - 2006 Dodge Ram :(30022) - 2005 Ford Excursion :(30069) - 2017 Freightliner 122SD tractor with Hiab crane :2017 Mack Granite Series flatbed truck :2016 Freightliner 122SD tractor :Argo Response ATV :John Deere Gator TH 6x4 ATV :Princeton Piggyback / BIC Hydraulics Forklift Category:Metropolitan Toronto Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus